Update Log
Update Log V 1.1.4---11/21/17---7:40 - Fixed healing V 1.1.3---11/21/17---7:28 - Fixed Necro Potion V 1.1.2---11/21/17---7:03 - Fixed Alchemist V 1.1.1---11/21/17---7:00 - Fixed Slime Potion drop rate V 1.1.0---11/21/17---6:58 - Added Necro Potion V 1.0.9---11/21/17---12:55 - Added Slime Potion V 1.0.8---11/21/17---11:01 - Fixed Potions V 1.0.7---11/21/17---10:38 - Fixed Alchemist V 1.0.6---11/21/17---10:31 - Added Alchemist - Added Thunder Potion V 1.0.5---11/21/17---10:16 - Fixed Healing V 1.0.4---11/21/17---9:44 - Fixed Directors Arrow V 1.0.3---11/21/17---9:37 - Added Directors Arrow V 1.0.2---11/21/17---9:30 - Fixed Room 10 - Fixed Shopkeeper V 1.0.1---11/21/17---9:18 - Fixed Pulse Ring - Added Pulse Ring cool down V 1.0.0---11/21/17---9:11 - Added Pulse Ring - Added Room 10 - Added Walking V 0.9.9---11/20/17---10:54 - Added Undead Knife V 0.9.8---11/20/17---10:45 - Fixed Armor Slot 2 V 0.9.7---11/20/17---2:17 - Edited wiki link - Hiatus Ended V 0.9.6---2/25/17---10:35 - Added second armor slot V 0.9.5---2/25/17---10:22 - Gave 4th room goblins a death animation V 0.9.4---2/25/17---10:14 - Deleted useless list V 0.9.3---2/24/17---11:36 - Tweaked selling system V 0.9.2---2/24/17---11:18 - Added selling system V 0.9.1---2/24/17---11:10 - Added trash system - Fixed room 6 V 0.9.0---3/23/17---4:49 - Added Potion - Changed Basic Potion drop rates for Skeletons and Walking Potions - Fixed "Weapon H" glitch V 0.8.9---3/23/17---7:48 - Changed drop rate of Flail & Bow V 0.8.8---3/22/17---9:24 - Added Portalrang V 0.8.7---3/22/17---9:15 - Added Rainbow Flail V 0.8.6---3/22/17---7:58 - Added Double Flail V 0.8.5---3/22/17---2:16 - Added Flail & Bow V 0.8.4---3/22/17---2:05 - Switched Macer to Flailer - Switched Basic Mace to Basic Flail V 0.8.3---3/22/17---11:02 - Added Macer Class - Added Basic Mace V 0.8.2---3/10/17---1:48 - Added Slime Ring V 0.8.1---3/10/17---1:43 - Changed Warrior sprite V 0.8.0---3/10/17---11:00 - All enemies have death sound V 0.7.9---3/10/17---10:39 - Added Goblin death - Added Death sound to Slime - Added Death sound to Goblin V 0.7.8---3/9/17---10:02 - Gave Slime death animation V 0.7.6 - Added PURPLE DESTRUCTION V 0.7.5 - Fixed 7th room V 0.7.4 - Fixed 7th room V 0.7.3 - Changed Walking Potion drop rate V 0.7.2 - Added Skelton - Added LARGE Helmet V 0.7.1 The Healthiest Update Around - Added Blade of Life - Added Life Drain - Added Soul Arrow - Added 7th Room - Added Walking Potions V 0.7.0 - Changed Boss Pattern V 0.6.9 - Fixed Bouncy Knife V 0.6.8 - Fixed Goblin Lovers Pendant V 0.6.7 - Fixed Heart Pendant V 0.6.6 - Added Spread Shot V 0.6.5 - Changed Boss attack patterns V 0.6.4 - Buffed Knight - Chromatic Key is less rare V 0.6.3 - Buffed Boomerang V 0.6.2 - Fixed level up V 0.6.1 - Added Bouncy Knife V 0.6.0 - Fixed Rouge V 0.5.9 - Re-did leveling system V 0.5.8 - Fixed Shop - Improved Shop V 0.5.7 - Fixed Wizard starting weapon V 0.5.6 - Reduced C.G.K invincibility frames - Boss takes less time V 0.5.5 - Re-Added Fireball V 0.5.4 - Fixed door in Chromatic Realm - Fixed Chromatic Goblins V 0.5.3 - Gave Speedy Boots a sprite - Fixed armor change V 0.5.2 - Fixed Speedy Boots V 0.5.1 - Added Shinerang V 0.5.0 - Fixed reset with armor - Fixed reset with accessory V 0.4.9 - All enemies have a slim chance of giving a chromatic key V 0.4.8 - Boomerang goes farther - Can't outrun boomerang V 0.4.7 - Boss hurts V 0.4.6 - Kinda fixed Rouges special :/ V 0.4.5 - Fixed Speedy Boots in shop V 0.4.4 - Buffed boss V 0.4.3 - Fixed Chromatic Goblin spawning - Fixed boss room V 0.4.2 - Fixed Chromatic Portal - Changed enemy spawn locations V 0.4.1 - Fixed Chromatic Key V 0.4.0 - Added chromatic realm - Added chromatic goblin - Added Chromatic Lovers Pendant V 0.3.9 - Added chromatic portal in spawn room V 0.3.8 - Added Chromatic Key - Working on creating a "Wiki" V 0.3.7 - Switched Boots to Armor V 0.3.6 - Added Slime Lovers Pendant - Added Goblin Lovers Pendant V 0.3.5 - Fixed Actually Good Sword V 0.3.4 - Cursor only shows for Knight V 0.3.3 - Reduced lag from boss V 0.3.2 - Added Accessory slot - Added another secret in spawn (reset a lot) V 0.3.1 - Intelligence increases as much as other stats V 0.3.0 - Changed controls for Icey Cold Spell V 0.2.9 - Changed Wizard starting item - Changed Goblin drops V 0.2.8 - Added Boots slot - Speedy Boots do something while in Boots slot V 0.2.7 - Added Shop in 6th room - C.G.K's death now auto opens door V 0.2.6 - Added 6th room V 0.2.5 - Can no longer walk out of boss room V 0.2.4 - Added $$$ V 0.2.3 - Changed EXP gained from Goblins for Wizards - Changed drops from room 4 Goblins V 0.2.2 - Fixed Icey Cold Spell - Fixed C.G.K fight V 0.2.1 - Chromatic Goblin King now has an attack V 0.2.0 - Added first boss, "Chromatic Goblin King" - Added 5th room V 0.1.9 - Added 4th room V 0.1.8 - Added DEATH V 0.1.7 - Fixed EXP drop from Goblins V 0.1.6 - Weapon opens and closes with Inventory - Added Arrow - Added Fireball - Added Knife - Added Sword - Added Boomerang V 0.1.5 - Added Icey Cold Spell V 0.1.4 - Fixed infinite nothing glitch V 0.1.3 - Added Low Potion V 0.1.2 - Fixed Speed stat glitch V 0.1.1 - Added new Rouge move V 0.1.0 - Fixed Goblins - Gave "Actually Good Sword" a sprite V 0.0.9 - Fixed leveling up V 0.0.8 - Added another sword for Knights - Added inventory - Added weapon slot V 0.0.7 - Added 3rd room - Added Goblin V 0.0.6 - Nerfed Wizard class V 0.0.5 - Slimes deal damage - Finished stat upgrade V 0.0.4 - Added Strength - Added Speed - Added Intelligence - Added Leveling V 0.0.3 - Added Slime enemy - Finished Secret class V 0.0.2 - Added door - Added 2nd Room V 0.0.1 - Added Secret Class V 0.0.0 - Creation